


Place to Crash

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Doggett/Reyes for moseymoseys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place to Crash

She wasn't surprised at the knock on her door that night, late--too late to be anyone but a serial killer or John. He stumbled in, eyes already dripping, and she wrapped him in her arms without a word. The divorce had come through--the last nail in the coffin of his old life.

"I already made up the couch for you," she said with a dry smile, pulling back to look him in the eye. She wiped a tear away with her thumb. "You can stay as long as you need. You know that, John, right?"

He held tight.


End file.
